<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The argument by theconfusedwaffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629284">The argument</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconfusedwaffle/pseuds/theconfusedwaffle'>theconfusedwaffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconfusedwaffle/pseuds/theconfusedwaffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>North and josh start arguing and Simon and Markus try and stop it (sorry I’m tired and bored.... quarantine is killing me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy my shitty ass story hopefully I’ll get better at writing or it will stay shit who knows always room for improvement</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was November 9th, 2038 around 1:51am. Snow had start falling outside of Jericho while the androids were inside keeping warm with the small fires laid out for them. Simon and josh were looking at the Tv watching intently as their broadcast was plastered all over the news. Simon had his arms crossed tightly and close to his chest, while josh had let his arms fall by his side and north.... well north she was pacing up and down like an animal trapped in its cage eventually she and josh sat down while Simon stood still looking at the tv like a child watching a shitty cartoon... the air was heavy... heavy with tension and anger hung over north like a thunder cloud. Suddenly north spoke up a fire and snappy tone rumbled in the back of her throat “it was a mistake to reach out to them!” Josh looked at her with concern his eyebrows furrowed and his expression frowning slightly at her “they’ll never negotiate with their slaves, we should of shown we're prepared to fight!” She snapped. Josh growled at her a low voice came from him as if he was trying to keep his cool ”violence is never the answer!“ he said his voice threatening to explode with anger, ”Dialogue is the only way.... I’m sure the humans will listen to us!“ he said his anger suddenly gone and smothered by hopefulness. Just as north was about to speak Simon beat her to it ”they’ll be watching us now... whatever we do next... we need to think about public opinion..“ he said his voice timid and nervous it was pretty obvious he was trying to keep the peace before josh and north butted heads. ”Since our broadcast more and more have been coming to Jericho... At least we our message gave our people hope“ she said softly, Simon looked at her nervously as if her anger would jump from her body and snap his neck in two. She caught him looking and he immediately adverted his gaze to look at the floor ”killing humans wasn’t part of the plan“ his voice was muffled as he looked away he said with regret slowly showing through. ”They kill our people everyday!“ anger start to build in her throat ”Do you think they agonise about it?“ she said with a little anger, Simon looked at her with confusion but also fear in his eyes ”that’s no reason for us to become murders!“ said josh with a low growl his eyes narrowed as if challenging north to argue with him. <br/>”if killing is the price of freedom I’ll pay it gladly“ a more harsher tone was in her voice and Simon felt a shiver go down his spine. ”Killing never freed anyone  It just leads to more hatred!“ josh snarled suddenly north gets up and Simon feels her anger as she rushes past him to thrust her face up to josh who was a few inches taller than her. ”you’re to fond of humans josh! Maybe their lives matter to you more than ours“ she said her eyes looked at him a fire was burning in her eyes like a forest had just been set ablaze. ”IF YOU THINK MURDERING HUMANS IS GONNA MAKE US FREE YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THEY ARE!!!!“ josh said his lips twisting into a snarl. A few heads swivelled around to see what the commotion was about. ”anymore noise and you’ll Wake up the entire nation“ Simon mutters grumpily he had to stop this before it gets out of hand, physical or even worse Markus would see them try and hurt each other. He could hear Markus’s heavy footsteps as he was coming from his quarters to meet them all. Just as north was about to hit josh Simon quickly stepped in he was scared in case north thrusted him aside and hurt josh in some way I mean she did kill her client what more Damage she could do? Markus’s words echoed inside his head ”an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind“ she looked at him as in confusion but also pissed as she wanted to attack josh. suddenly the air was thick with tension again and Markus was standing there no emotion rippled from his face, he dipped his head at Simon as Simon slowly dropped his hand everyone made room for him as he entered. North’s snappy tone was still there but the fire had died and she looked at Markus and cocked her head to one side. ”now what are we gonna do?“ she asked tears were now threatening to depart from her eyes. Markus looked up at the androids aimlessly wondering around Jericho and then his attention back to north,Simon and josh</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>